halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jace Williams
Quite possibly the best pilot in the 112th, Jace is cocky, smart, and sure of himself in the extreme. An excellent fighter pilot, Jace excels at dogfighting, but has little patience for bombing runs. Despite his brilliance, Jace's arogance sometimes get the better of him, and more than once it has put him in potentially lethal situations. However, Jace's raw skill is usually enough to pull him out of these situations. However, if it is not and he is forced to bail out. He is the most skilled ground fighter in the 112th, and expert in all forms of combat, and a secret Spartan 1.1, though he is ignorant of this fact. Jace's only living relative is his brother Jackson Williams, an EABT and a member of the 514th EABT Division. Also, to the other memebers of the sqaudrons amusment, Jace has the largest amount of times being shot down in the squadron and making it back. This usually is becuase he overextends himself and does crazy and sometimes stupid stunts. He has also noted that he has affections deep down for fellow squadron membe Lisa Mill. Life Story Jace was born on Sigma Octanus Four in 2499 to a family of seven. His father was a distinguished marine, and his mother was a former Marine nurse, who had met his father when he was wounded. Jace had four siblings, three brothers and a sister. When Jace was ten, both his eldest brother and his father were killed in the crossfire of a gang war, leaving Jace's mother to take care of the family. During the years he was growing up, Jace grew especially close to his brother Jackson Williams, which would persist later on in life. In high school, Jace played football, which was highly popular on the planet. He was a star player, and was offered several scholarships. However, contrary to his mother's wishes, he enrolled in the UNSC Flight Instruction Academy on Luna. Jace quickly rose up to be one of the most highly prestigous students there, with some of the highest scores the UNSC had seen in decades. He competed fiercly, and when graduation came, Jace was selected to participate in an extra training program. In this program, he journeyed to Redwood II, where he received extensive flight, ground, and mental training for three years. By 2528, they were currently the most elite squadron in the UNSC, and knew much about fighting the Covenant in space, and even on the ground. Jace served with the squadron for decades, until the war finally ended in 2553. Details during this time are highly classified, so not much is known about specific battles and facts. However, due to ONI propaganada, the 112th was highly featured, so some things are known. For one, Jace was the most shot down pilot in the squadron, and the third most in UNSC history. However, he was also most likely the best fighter pilot in the 112th, possibly in the entire navy at certain times. In 2552, during the Artic IV Campaign, Jace was made a Major and was given command of the squadron, a title which he held until he ended. After the war ended, Jace and his fellows continued to fight for the UNSC, until they all retired in 2589. Earlier, in 2569, Jace married fellow squadron mate Lisa Mill, and they had two children, whom they named Maria and Jacob. Jace died in 2617, of a heart attack, after living over a hundred years due to a high amount of time spent in slipspace. Trivia *Due to a high amount of time spent in slipspace, Jace was over a hundred years chronologically, but whas around 20 years younger physically. *Jace's siblings names where Maria, Anton, Jackson, and Raymond; Maria grew up to be a wealth contractor, and lived through the war, Anton became a marine, but died in action on Sigma Octanus Four when the covenant ambushed Firebase Bravo, Jackson was a EABT, and died in 2597, Raymond was killed in the crossfire of a gang war in 2509. *Jace's father was a SPARTAN-1, and all of his children were 1.1s, but he chose to keep this fact from his family, despite augumenting them when they were children. *Jace's children both grew up to fight in the military; Maria became a pilot like her father, and Jacob joined the ODSTs *Jace was highly skilled with ground firearms, but his weapon of choice was a MA5K Assault Carbine. Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan 1.1